


Support

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Tom Hiddleston x plus size reader, plus size reader, tom hiddleston - Freeform, tom hiddleston x reader - Freeform, tom hiddleston x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997





	Support

-When you got your Golden Globe nomination for Best Screenplay Motion Picture, Tom was moved to tears and incredibly proud of you. You were surprised that your movie got nominated because the Golden Globes were also known for not being very inclusive when it came to new movies and newly discovered actors and actresses

 

-“This is a good sign, [Y/N]. I’m so proud of you!” Tom cheered while you still were staring at the invitation, wondering if you should go or not. You had planned to stay at home and watch the award show through your TV screen but one glance into your boyfriend’s direction made you decide otherwise

 

-“Looks like in need a glam team” you chuckled before being overwhelmed by tight hugs and kisses from Tom. He was thrilled that your hard work was finally being recognized and silently wished for you to win the award

 

-When the big day finally arrived, Tom was being the most supportive boyfriend. He asked his mother to watch the award show as he wanted her to witness your success (he had a very good feeling about you winning an award). He texted all his friends about your nomination which resulted in your phone blowing up with calls and good luck messages

 

-You were trying your best to not be nervous and have high hopes, the last thing you wanted was the camera to be on you and let the world witness your disappointment if you wouldn’t win the award. After going down the red carpet, doing some interviews (while doing shout out to the designers who had dressed you), it was time to enter the building

 

-After you and Tom were seated and greeted by lots of celebrities, the show began and you loved being able to witness so many people getting the love and appreciation for their hard work. Your nomination slipped into the back of your mind as you enjoyed every second of the show

 

-When it was time to reveal the winner of your category, you swallowed hard as your heart began to pound in your chest. The presenters called the names and work of all the nominees while Tom held your hand in yours. He gave you a reassuring squeeze as he knew how you were feeling at the moment

 

-“And the winner is…[Y/N] [Y/L/N] with [Y/M/N]!” you widened your eyes and gasped out loud while everybody applauded you. Tom let out a cheerful scream before engulfing you in a tight hug, his heart bursting from the love and pride he felt for you

 

-It took you a few more seconds to realize that you had won before you quickly rushed to the stage and thanked the presenters for your award. You hadn’t really prepared a speech so you began to thank the people who had inspired you to write the script of your movie, thanked your parents and Tom for always supporting you which made the audience erupt in a loud “aw”

 

-Tom was (again) moved to tears while you were led backstage to get your Globe engraved with your name. His mother texted him, telling him how proud she was of you and couldn’t wait for the two of you to fly back home so that she could hug you

 

-Two hours later, you and Tom were dancing your hearts out at the after party, laughing and sharing kisses with each other. Your cheeks were hurting from all the smiling and grinning but none of you cared as you felt proud and confident that you had gotten some recognition for your work

 

-The night ended with the two of you getting drunk, going back to the hotel room where you happily fell asleep in each other’s arms. The following day, your social medias were blowing up as your fans and many celebrities congratulated you on your win while well known producers sent you emails, asking about our future scripts as they were interested in working with you


End file.
